


His Tears Had No Right To Fall

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, Ouch, and all hell breaks loose because they can't be honest with each other, derek thinks it's onesided, emotions that are confusing, gifs, i don't know why i hurt myself like this, onesided Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, stiles thinks it's onesided, the pack can't believe stiles got himself a catch, visual fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles walks in on training with Derek and Erica kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

  
 

  
 

“Stiles, did you need something?” asked Isaac, eyeing Stiles

who was at the entrance to the warehouse.

 

Erica got off Derek ten seconds ago. But he was still staring at them,

standing by the threshold, frozen, looking like he was about to break,

like someone dropped an anvil on him made of all his insecurities,

until Isaac’s voice snapped him out.

 

“Uh, yeah. I uh…brought food,” he held up the bag of take out from

a diner he passed by on the way to the warehouse. “Scott’s on his way,

and told me you guys were training, so thought you’d like some snacks,”

he took a few steps foward and put the bag of food on a table nearby.

 

Of course they heard his pounding heart. Damn them and their wolf powers.

Damn Derek, especially. Damn Derek and his pretty eyes and perfect face

and that godly body and that protective Alpha shit because he’s

human and can’t defend himself, and everything about him. Damn him.

 

“I’ll just go,” Stiles turned around and didn’t look back, and quickly got back

into his jeep and drove away. The only thing that was in his mind was that

he had to leave fast, because he didn’t know how much longer

he could hold back the tears that had no right to fall.

 

He didn’t know whose footsteps followed him outside. He didn’t bother to look.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

  
 

 

Scott ran out to his bike. He was going to be late (again), and even if Deaton was lenient,

it didn't mean Scott should practice tardiness. While Stiles. Well, Stiles stood frozen (again)

by the school's entrance, watching Erica (who was giving him an evil smirk that Stiles didn't

even bother to reciprocate with a sarcastic one) get in Derek's car.

 

Then Derek flashed him a smile. A traffic stopping smile. A smug smile, that son of a bitch.

The fucking Greek god thrown out of Olympus so he could step all over

Stiles' feelings like it was the ground.

 

He let out a sigh and watched Derek drive away. The asshole could probably hear his heart

in his werewolfy ears like drums.

 

The walk to his Jeep was uneventful. Usually Jackson was insulting some part of him,

but now he wasn't there. The Porsche was gone so he probably was at the warehouse, too.

 

"Hey! I'm gonna go ahead," said Scott, snapping the lock to his helmet. "I don't think

Dr Deaton's going to appreciate me being late three days in arrow--hey, you okay?"

 

"Uh, yeah, fine. Peachy," Stiles opened the Jeep door and threw his bag onto the passenger seat.

 

"You don't sound fine," he said, "Your heart's pounding,"

 

"It's nothing important," Stiles got in the car. "You know me, I'm a fan of ignoring a

problem until eventually it just goes away,"

 

"Alright, if you say so,"

 

When Stiles turned his head to look at Scott to say something else, the werewolf was gone.

He shook his head. Nope, this problem wasn't gonna go away. It'd probably be worse than

what he went through with Lydia. He should probably start avoiding Derek, but that was

never gonna happen. If he did, Scott would die.

 

Yep, it was time to push back these feelings to the back of his head, ignore and deny them

for the rest of his existence. Because there was now way in the nine circles of hell Derek thought of him that way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I can't believe I actually did something. @_@ Anyways, I'm going to have to do something about this, and well. The next chapters might or might not have gifs. Depends. Idk how the drama is going to turn out because I want a happy ending, okay! ;A;


	3. Chapter 3

“Care to tell me who the hell that was?” 

Stiles jumped in his office chair and spilled the bag of Cheetos all over his desk and his floor. “Jesus fuck, Scott!” 

“Well?” said Scott, impatiently waiting for Stiles’ answer. 

Stiles didn’t like Scott’s impatient slash angry tone. It sounded like he was accusing him of doing something illegal. “Who the hell who was?” he asked, getting down to gather all the scattered Cheetos on the floor to put it back in the bag. What a waste. Good thing some of it landed on his desk. He’d be able to eat those.

“Who picked you up at school and dropped you home an hour ago?” 

“Oh,” Stiles finished picking up the Cheetos and threw the bag into the trash bin under his desk. “That was Ethan Warner,” he said carefully, because obviously he didn’t tell Scott about this, and Scott was pretty close to wolfing out on him. “He’s a sophomore at the community college. He’s an AB-LIT student,” 

“And you didn’t tell me this why?” Scott took a few steps towards him. 

“I tried to!” said Stiles, “You’re just always too busy eating Allison’s face! I tried to talk to you in the locker room two weeks ago, but you rushed out saying you’re late for Deaton’s. Tried to tell you at lunch, but you bailed on me because you and Allison were gonna have lunch at the field, and many other times. Your reason was either Deaton, Allison, or training with Derek,” 

“Derek and Deaton are important!”

“And I’m not?” 

“Stiles, come on, I didn’t mean it that way. Why didn’t you text me then?” 

Scott was being really immature. “Look, I don’t think this qualifies as a text conversation.” 

“Ugh, okay fine,” Scott wasn’t really good at holding anger too long. He plopped down on Stiles’ bed. “So spill. Who’s this older guy? How’d you meet him?” 

“He’s not that old. I’m seventeen, and I’m entitled to hang out with anyone I like.” Stiles popped a Cheetos piece from his desk into his mouth. “He’s twenty one. If anyone’s old, it’s Derek. He’s like, twenty four,” he snickered. 

“So what!” said Scott, wrapping himself in Stiles’ blanket so he’d look like some kind of roll. “Come on, spill! It’s been bugging my nose that you smell like him. Makes me want to scent you!” 

“And that’s why you rolled yourself into my blanket?” Stiles watched Scott mess up his bed. He got something that sounded like a muffled ‘yes’ from under the covers. He sighed. “Met him two weeks ago. I was doing errands for dad, so when I was done I went to get a frappe and we sat at the same table at a café while waiting for the drink. I was about to give the table to him, but he said it was okay, that I could join him,” 

“And?” came Scott’s muffled voice. 

“And? What do you mean and?” Scott wasn’t answering, and Stiles imagined him having that face that tells him that he’s not saying everything. “Okay, fine. I ended up staying at the café longer than I should have. And he offered cheesecake! How can I got agree to free food?!” 

“You’re right, this doesn’t qualify as a text conversation,” said Scott. “I still want to scent you, you know. I don’t like him. I don’t like the way he smells on you. I like it when you smell like me. Or when you smell like any other pack member. Are you dating him?” he still hadn’t moved from the blanket roll he put himself in. 

“I guess I am,” said Stiles after a few moments. “You know what, that’s creepy. You stop saying all that werewolf scenting shit. You like it when I smell like you? What the fuck? Jesus, what is it with you guys and scent?” 

“I do, okay!” Scott sat up this time. At least he tried to, instead, he rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a soft thud. “When you smell like pack, it means you’re safe. That you’re not with anybody suspicious. Even Derek doesn’t like it when we smell like other people. He wants us smelling like ourselves, and like him.” 

“Wait, back up, Derek scents you guys?” 

“Well, yeah. Not directly, no.” Scott answered from the floor. “When we’re at the warehouse to train, or hang out or sleepover at the Hale House, we catch his scent. When we sleep in the rooms and use the blankets provided for us. His scent on us is like his way of saying that we’re his pack, or that we’re under his authority. Kinda like a security blanket of some kind. I can’t really explain it,” 

“Oookkkaaayyyy,” Stiles popped another Cheetos piece into his mouth. 

“I still don’t like him,” said Scott a few moments later. “Is he nice to you?” 

“Of course he’s nice,” Stiles rolled his eyes. “If he wasn’t, I wouldn’t be hanging out with him, would I?” 

“Well, Derek isn’t all that nice to you either, but you hang out with him,” Scott shot back. 

“Point,” said Stiles, “But he’s my Alpha. I have no choice but to hang out with him. I think ‘be in his presence’ is more appropriate. I don’t think Derek even knows what ‘hang out’ means.” 

Scott laughed. “Not entirely. To him, hanging out is when we’re all present at the Hale House watching movies and eating pizza. He’s even like a parent or something. Says we’re not allowed to bring any alcohol in the house until we’re all eighteen,” 

“When did this start?” Stiles chuckled. 

“About a few weeks ago, when you left us food at the warehouse,” said Scott. Great. He just had to bring that up. “The Hale house was just about finished renovating, so when it was done about two days later, he set some rules, and he said the alcohol ban. You should have been there. Jackson looked like someone took his ice cream,” 

“Well, I’ll try to be over often,” said Stiles. 

“It’s a good thing you got to study for the midterms last week,” Stiles could hear it. He was going to complain about Derek. “Derek didn’t let us loose. There was still training, but at least it was only two hours every day. Yesterday he was trying to get us to track something. We didn’t get to find it. Jackson got close, though, but strayed off,” 

“Don’t you have anything better to do on a Friday night?” said Stiles. “Because I do,” he shut off his laptop and pocketed his phone and wallet. “I have a date with Ethan. So, do you mind unrolling yourself out of my sheets? I’m sure Allison’s waiting for you somewhere,” he put his jacket on. 

“No, she has a family dinner tonight,” Stiles could almost hear Scott frown. 

“Go to Derek then,” When Scott didn’t answer, Stiles went over to him and unrolled him out of his sheets. “Dude, I have to be somewhere in twenty minutes.” 

Scott sat up. “I don’t like him,” 

“Hey, you don’t hear me telling you I don’t like Allison,” Stiles frowned at him. “I like him, okay? He’s nice. See you tomorrow. Derek sent a mass text and yes, I’m going to the pack meeting. I’ll be there at night. Something I have to do in the day,” 

Scott watched Stiles leave. He heard him get into his Jeep and drive away. He didn’t like that Ethan guy. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably gonna regret hurting Stiles. But Scott and Derek will come to the rescue soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, you can pester me and comment all you like and that you’d like an update, or what events you want or expect to happen, or request that you want this to happen I don’t care. Heck, if you want to know what the hell would happen, just ask. Message me on tumblr or something, but you DON’T get to tell me that I ‘take this story down if you’re not planning on updating it.’
> 
> I am **FOURTH YEAR UNIVERSITY STUDENT**. I am going out of my mind trying to finish the requirements for me to graduate and to be able to finally start my thesis. I’ve recently gotten a minor offense. Which by the way, was caused by irresponsibility and lack of presence of mind from the **LACK OF SLEEP** trying to do school work. If I can’t even find time to sleep trying to do all my school work, how the hell do you think I’ll be able to find time to write this? 
> 
> I write for fun, and I write because I like it. I don’t have an obligation to finish this. I write because I WANT TO. I have LIFE outside of writing. I honestly wish I didn’t so that I could just pound out everything I have for all the stories I have that are unfinished.
> 
> Whew. Now that I got that out, I hope you’ll enjoy Derek’s head this time. With a little bit of Stiles’. Little short since I still have schoolwork to do. Cheers.

When Derek didn’t like something, there was no way he’d learn how to like it. He didn’t hate his pack, he cared for them all. Sometimes they’re annoying, but Derek wouldn’t say that he didn’t like them. He bit them, after all. They were his family know.

There was one thing Derek hated the past two months. It was the scent of Stiles’ boyfriend all over him. So when Stiles arrived at a pack gathering one evening, Derek threw him a towel. One of his towels. His _personal_ towels. The wolves in the pack didn’t say anything, because they knew what was going to happen. Allison and Lydia though, waited for Derek to say something.

“Dude, what the hell?!” said Stiles, taking the towel off his face.

“Take a bath,” said Derek, “You smell disgusting,”

“Excuse me?!” Stiles gaped at him. “I’ll have you know I took a shower this morning!”

“I don’t care.” Derek said simply. “Use my bathroom. There are clothes for you on the bed,”  

Derek walked away, and Stiles shot Scott a look. Scott mouthed him a ‘Just do what he says.’ Stiles frowned at him, then stormed over to Derek’s room. He had already closed the door to the master bedroom, and almost threw the towel onto the bed when he realized that nobody’s been in Derek’s room before.

Derek always told them not to go into his room, and now _he_ was in Derek’s room. It looked simple; it wasn’t surprising. It looked sad in it, though, since it was so bare. Derek’s bed was made, there was only one pillow and the sheets and pillow covers were white, there were no picture frames on top of his drawers and only one bedside table with a lamp and no decorative carpet on the floor, and the curtains were plain white. It was like a hotel room that never got booked.

Stiles frowned a little. He thought maybe Erica would bring a little more colour to Derek’s life, like how Ethan always had something up his sleeve to make Stiles smile. You’d think someone like Derek, all the guilt and manpain aside, would crack a smile every once in a while. He could even outdo Batman in scowling. At least Batman had a straight face most of the time. Derek had a frown all the time. Thank God Stiles had already been with him long enough to distinguish Derek Frown 1.0 from Derek Scowl 5.0.

He groaned as he made his way to the bathroom. _Ethan._ It had been getting harder and harder for him to explain why he was hanging out with a former fugitive, and why he had to dedicate one day of the week to Derek without any excuses. Thank the Gods Ethan was understanding.

Once his phone was set aside, and all articles of clothing were on the bathroom floor, Stiles stepped into the shower. The water wasn’t cold, so he didn’t bother turning on the heater. Derek’s hair and body wash was something that was anti-bacterial and didn’t have much of a scent. The smell was light and clean. It smelled like Derek.  Scott also had changed his body wash when he got bitten, saying the scent being too strong. It led to Stiles also changing his own body wash, deodorant and cologne into something that was less scented.

It didn’t take long for him to finish his shower and to pull on the clothes Derek provided for him on the bed. It was a Henley, and it exposed a good part of his neck and shoulder blades, and the sleeves went past his fingers. Great. At least the shorts weren’t as loose.

He threw the used towel in Derek’s hamper, grabbed his phone and made his way back downstairs. His phone buzzed. He opened the message.

**Ethan**

Stiles chuckled and tapped reply.

Stiles made his way to the living room where Derek was keeping all the others. He sat down on one of the chairs away from the circle. It wasn’t like he was going to contribute anything important anyway.

Derek paused. His scent all over Stiles broke his train of thought. Because Stiles smelled absolutely amazing. He always had been, until he got himself a boyfriend that nobody had met yet. Whenever Stiles came in smelling like he’d been rolling around in his boyfriend’s bed, it made Derek’s blood boil. Because everyone in his pack should smell like him and him alone.

It took him another few moments to get a grip and continued speaking to his betas. Stiles was still smiling, looking like an idiot as he answered one text after another.

Stiles half listened to the meeting, which most of the time Derek was talking about territory and scouting assignments. Who was going to be partnered by who, who was going to scout the perimeter on what day, and round robins on the buddy system. Stiles didn’t have any part in the sniffing out possible intruders part so he just stayed silent.

“Stiles,”

Derek’s voice shot through his thoughts, making him look up from his most recent text from Ethan.

“Yes?” he looked up as he tapped ‘reply.’

Derek looked like he was going to grab Stiles’ phone and throw it at the wall and watch it shatter like what he did with Scott’s phone the first time Derek tried to train him. “You, Allison and Lydia will stay here in the house and prepare--”

“Food?” he finished for him. He used to do it all the time for Scott. Maybe now he was just going to prepare just a hundred times as many. “Yeah, sure. I can do that. What kind? How much? Meat? Vegetables? Snacks? Dinner?”

“You can’t possibly think I’d sit around here all day cooking,” frowned Lydia, “while you track somebody who’s probably never even set foot a hundred yards from the perimeter,”

“And I can’t cook…” Allison added rather helpfully.

“That’s fine,” said Stiles, going back to his texting. “You can just watch TV or whatever while I do my assignment in the kitchen, and probably make a few hundred sandwiches,”

 

* * *

Derek hated it. Derek hated how Stiles was smiling just because of a text message. What were he and his boyfriend talking about anyway? It made his blood boil that messages, _messages_ , made Stiles giddy like that. He’d also had no right to be angry like this, because he’d never really told Stiles anything.

He was angry because it wasn’t him making Stiles laugh like that, not that he had any talent on making people laugh. Coax a fond smile out of him, maybe. It also pissed Derek off that he liked Stiles. Stiles, who was annoying, mouthy, talkative and sarcastic as fuck. Who looked out for them in any way possible and tried to do as he was asked, did what was needed even though he wasn’t asked to. Who looked at and believe in the best in everyone. He was the kind of person Derek needed in his life.

Someone who would be able to see past his brooding and probably, maybe, hopefully, love him anyway. Who wouldn’t mind taking care of someone who was too broken. But Derek wouldn’t do that to Stiles. He wasn’t going to ‘steal’ Stiles from whoever he was seeing. He wasn’t going to convince Stiles that he’s seventeen and that he didn’t know what he felt. He’d already done that with Scott, and Scott didn’t listen, so why would Stiles? Besides, even if Stiles was a kid in high school, he knew there was a lot more to him. He’d been shaped by grief and was forced to grow up too fast.

Just like him.

He knew better than this. He should know better than this because he was an adult and he should stay out of the business people didn’t want him in no matter how much he wanted in.

And because…

Because Kate didn’t make him smile the way Stiles’ boyfriend made Stiles smile. Kate made him feel like an adult, mature and that he could carry a relationship with an older, more experienced woman. Kate gave him confidence, gave him someone to boast about.

But Stiles. Stiles didn’t brag about his boyfriend. He’d seen the guy and he looked like he belonged on the [cover page of GQ](http://www.celebitchy.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/0111-gq-sf1603-logo.jpg). Said boyfriend made him smile just from texts and laugh during calls. Took him out and made sure he was home before curfew (Derek did _not_ stalk them, nope). It didn’t make Stiles hang out with other people in their school (Stiles gained popularity since he’d changed his profile picture to a photo of them eating at a diner one afternoon, and since ‘Stiles Stilinski is now in a relationship with Ethan Warner’ appeared on their Facebook feed) now that he’d snagged a hottie.

Derek was a responsible adult, who was going to do this the right way.

He was going to wait.

Probably.

Probably not. 

Because holy shit Stiles smelled amazing with his scent all over him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I made Armie Hammer Stiles' boyfriend. I think he's gorgeous. Stiles deserves that kind of gorgeous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best effort. I just needed to write Derek's side out. I guess. Not even sure if this qualifies as a good excuse for Derek's actions. Or Stiles' actions. 
> 
> Now time for me to help with the software revisions since I'm done with the documentation revisions.

“You have no right to be pissed you know,” Erica grabbed an apple from the fridge and bit into it. It was a few hours after the pack meet, and Stiles was definitely on his date with his boyfriend now. “But that was a good move, making Stiles take a bath in your bathroom I mean,”

Derek was sitting on a stool at the counter, looking through the yellow pages for some services that would help polish and finish up the house. He ignored her and wrote down some notes on a piece of paper.

“Because he honestly looks like he’s enjoying himself,” she leaned into the counter.

“What do you want?” Derek finally said.

“Oh, I don’t know,” said Erica, feigning innocence. “Probably someone for Stiles who cares about him the way Scott does for Allison. And that certainly will never be you,”

That earned her a growl from her alpha. It made Erica back away, but Derek knew she still had more to say to him. “I know you still have something to say,”

“Mmm, I do,” Erica swallowed the sweet fruit. “I kissed you because I knew he was coming,”

“You what?!” Derek grabbed her by the collar of her jacket.

“Yeah,” Erica nodded, then slowly eased Derek’s grip from her until he let go. “You see,” she started, biting into the apple again. “You like Stiles. And Stiles likes you back. Of course, you didn’t know how much you actually liked Stiles until he went and grabbed himself a hot ass boyfriend,”

“Your point?” Derek was close to wolfing out on her. But no matter how much it hurt to hear that she was right, he’d never hurt her for telling the truth.

“My point is,” she threw the remnants of the apple into the trash bin, “Is that I’m showing you want he feels when you keep ignoring him. My point is, that you’re too damn scared to open your mouth. My point is, that you think letting yourself go and being happy will turn out like Kate all over again. Newsflash, Derek, Stiles isn’t Kate, and he won’t burn your house down and everything in it a second time--”

“Watch your mouth!” Derek snarled. It’s true. Everything she said was true.

“—and he doesn’t deserve someone who can’t show him what it feels like to be cared for!” Erica finished with a yell. “I know what that’s like, Derek. To face rejection more times than I can count with my fingers, hell, even my toes. I know what it’s like to be attacked by my own head at night, unable to sleep, because there are voices inside my head that feed my insecurities. I know that’s how you feel with your guilt. I know that’s how Stiles feels with all of the genuine mocking he gets at school every day. Nobody else likes and cares for Stiles the way we do, and the way his boyfriend does.”

Derek was close to destroying his counter now.  But he couldn’t, because Erica, who’d always looked so confident and strong was about to cry.

“I tried to help you realize what you felt!” Erica wasn’t about to cry. But she was shaking from anger though. She was angry for Stiles. Stiles, who had tried to make Derek notice him by taking care of them, of Derek, all for Derek to pretend to not to notice and throw all of Stiles’ effort out the window.

Derek did have the best intentions at heart. He wanted to wait until Stiles was eighteen before he’d do anything. Because dammit, Stiles was a _child_. Physically, he was a child, and the law was about what was physically in front of him. It didn’t consider how mature someone was up top. Because that was Stiles. Stiles was technically a grown-up who was stuck in a child’s body. He still acted like a child, but he didn’t think like one. Stiles was just like him. Forced to grow up because of some form of loss in their lives.

Derek made a pained expression and turned away from Erica.

“You don’t get to do this to him when he’s given you nothing but kindness,” said Erica, “You don’t have any right to break him and Ethan apart.”

He knew that all of Stiles’ efforts was because Scott was part of the pack, and he also knew that it was because Stiles liked him. He wasn’t dense or stupid. He just didn’t know how to communicate.

“Because even if you told him that you were interested,” Erica continued. “I don’t think you’d be able to let Stiles feels how loved he is the way Ethan does. Because that’s how you think isn’t it? That you don’t deserve to be happy? Because the last time you said ‘I love you’ it fucked everything up? You deserve to be happy, Derek. Nobody thinks otherwise. If anything, it’s Stiles who thinks you deserve it most. It’s just that…he decided he won’t take shit from you anymore.”

Derek heard her leave. He left out the backdoor with a snarl, shifted into his Alpha form and ran.

* * *

He seriously did _not_ just follow Stiles to his date. Derek’s human side frowned, while his wolf sat just far enough from the backyard of a rest house a few miles out of Beacon Hills to watch Stiles.

Stiles was in the backyard of the house, obviously enjoying himself with his boyfriend, together with a few other people, a number of men and women. From what his wolf ears could hear, they were Ethan’s college roommates and classmates, three of them his siblings.

Stiles was seated on the edge of the pool, wearing a shirt and board shorts, his feet in the water. Ethan went up to him and handed him a plate of kebabs. Ethan didn’t wear anything but a nice pair of Speedo swimming trunks.

“Thanks!” Stiles smiled, taking the plate. He took a stick and bit into the meat. “Your sister is awesome. This is awesome. We should do this more often,”

Ethan chuckled. He put a hand on Stiles’ waist and moved closer to him to press a kiss to Stiles’ temple. The young woman from the grill answered. “Thanks sweetie!” 

Derek growled low. But Erica was right. He had no right.

“Sorry about the not being available on Fridays thing,” he heard Stiles say. Derek’s ears perked up and lifted his head to listen more attentively.

“It’s fine,” said Ethan, taking a stick from the plate he handed Stiles. “I don’t think I can intrude on what you’ve already gotten used to. I know it’s important to you,”

“It’s just…” Stiles sighed. “It’s about family. I mean not my dad exactly, but y’know, kinda like a new family of sorts? It’s just been my dad and I for a long time and it gets lonely. It’s nice to be able to feel like you’re part of a big thing again,”

 _Family_. Stiles considered him family.

“Family always comes first,” Ethan nodded, “I won’t bother you on Fridays anymore after this, but promise me I get you all Saturday?”

Stiles smiled. “You got it,” he chuckled as Ethan pressed another kiss to his temple.

“Don’t spread cooties, Ethan,” said one of the young men in the pool.

“Hurry! Get me my insulin! My sugar’s skyrocketed!” another teased, trying to act as if dying and falling into the pool.

“Piss off,” said Ethan playfully, kicking water towards the one who said he was spreading cooties.

Derek stood up and trotted away. He couldn’t see himself doing that to Stiles. He couldn’t see himself openly and freely showing him affection. That’s probably why Stiles hadn’t introduced Ethan to them yet. He’s not the most affectionate person in the world. Overprotective, yes, but that didn’t mean that he hugged the shit out of his betas.

By the time he’d gotten back to the house, there were already photos of the said pool party on Facebook, judging by the look of Isaac’s feed.

“Stiles always did have nice taste,” said Lydia, plopping down on the sofa next to Isaac. She sipped on the tea she got from the kitchen. “I mean, he used to like me and Derek. Of course the next guy would have to be just as attractive as we are,”

Derek let out a low growl as he went upstairs to his room. It wasn’t menacing or anything, just annoyed. It didn’t help that his room smelled like Stiles. He’d forgotten that Stiles had used his bathroom and his clothes that afternoon.

He’d just stepped out of the bathroom when Isaac knocked on his door. “What is it?” he said, pulling a shirt and shorts on.

The door opened, and Isaac stood at the threshold. “Thought you’d like a mug,” he said, holding a tray with Derek’s mug of steaming hot tea. “Heard Erica. And you ran out so…Stiles made tea for us when we’re upset, or any general bad feeling. Calms us down. Well, I dunno about the others but it calms me down,”  

Derek sighed, then took the mug. “Come in and close the door. I have a feeling you have something to say, too.” He took a sip and sat down on the bed.

“Nothing, really, since Erica already said it all. A bit louder than she’d intended it to, though,” Isaac reached for the doorknob. “So I’ll just leave you to your thoughts then,”

Derek nodded, and set his mug down on top of his drawer.

Isaac paused by the door. “You’ll leave him alone, right?” he asked, “I mean, you won’t kill his boyfriend, right?”

“No,” Derek shook his head slowly. “But if he does hurt him, I’ll break a bone or two. Maybe four and a few ribs,”

“I’m sorry,”

“I thought you said Erica already said it all?” Derek raised a brow at him.

“Sorry,” Isaac said again sheepishly. “When you get the chance, not that I’m hoping they’d break up any time soon, but when you get the chance, you’ll say something, right?”

“Not if I’ll end up a rebound,” Derek took the mug again and stared into its contents before taking a few sips.

It was Isaac who sighed this time. His Alpha was hopeless. He closed the door quietly, and made his way back downstairs to tend to his own business, leaving Derek alone in his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /shot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to start my thesis again. Exit, stage left.

In the middle of a pack meet (more like watching a movie on Derek’s huge ass TV and Derek reading one of his books on his own seat) about three weeks later, the Shirley Walker version of Danny Elfman’s Batman theme song suddenly sounded. It was Stiles’ phone ringing. And it was on the other side of the room on a table, next to the key bowl. 

Lydia grinned at Stiles.

“Lydia!” said Stiles, and Lydia bolted to Stiles’ phone, and answered it. On speaker. 

“Hey, Ethan,” she said, holding it out for everyone to hear. Erica muted the TV. 

“Um, hi?” came Ethan’s unsure voice. Of course, everybody turned to look at Lydia. “I’m sorry, do I have the wrong number?” 

“Lydia, please just give me my phone,” Stiles pleaded, trying to take the phone from her, but she only dodged him and didn’t let him take the phone. 

“Oh my God, that’s hot,” said Erica, moving closer to Lydia so Ethan could hear her.

“I beg your pardon?” came Ethan’s voice again. He didn’t sound offended, just very, very confused. “Wait, is that Stiles? So I have the right number then?” 

“Yes, that was Stiles, and yes, you have the wrong number,” answered Lydia, “This is Lydia. I’m Stiles’ BFF,” 

“Lydia, please,” Stiles begged, once again trying to take the phone from her. 

“And I’m Erica,” Erica said into the phone. “Stiles’ partner in crime,” 

“Pleased to meet you, Lydia, Erica,” Ethan sounded amused now, and Stiles could practically hear him smiling. “I hope Stiles isn’t a kiss and tell,” he chuckled, “And I hope you and Stiles haven’t gotten into any trouble,” 

“Stiles, a kiss and tell, pfft. As if he’d say anything—” Lydia started, but Stiles cut her off. 

“Lydia, PLEASE!” Stiles grabbed the phone from her and ran out the front door into the woods. 

It made everybody else stare at each other. Neither one was sure what to say, because Stiles was clearly upset. Derek decided not to say anything. It was a good few moments before someone spoke, and he was the last one Derek expected to speak (second to himself because Boyd would never say anything). It was Jackson. 

“What a BFF you are, Lydia,” Jackson loved her and all, but sometimes she could be too much. “He’s crying into the phone,” 

“Not my fault he can’t take a joke,” Lydia frowned and went back to her spot on the couch. Erica was back in her spot next to Boyd on another sofa. 

“Nobody is going to go after him.” Said Derek, not even bothering to look up from his book. “Give him privacy. Also, nobody will ever answer somebody else’s phone unless they have permission. Is that understood?” 

When nobody answered, Derek put down the book and glared at them. 

“I said, is that understood?” 

“Yes,” came the soft answers. 

“Good.” Derek closed his book, set it down on his chair, and went upstairs to his room. His room faced the woods, so he’d be able to keep an eye out for Stiles while he finished his call. 

He closed the door, and looked out his window. Stiles was about thirty feet from the house, pacing and drying his tears as he talked. 

“I’m sorry,” he heard Stiles say. “I should’ve kept my phone closer—”

Typical Stiles, blaming himself for something he didn’t do. 

“Stiles, it’s fine,” said Ethan, “Do you want me to call later? I just needed to tell you something. Nothing too important,” 

“N-no,” Stiles sniffled, wiping his tears and snot away with the sleeve of his plaid shirt. “I’ll go to you. Do you want to meet somewhere?” 

“Are you crying? Stiles? What’s wrong?” 

He crossed his arms, watching Stiles pace, trying to keep his voice as low as possible but still loud enough for Ethan to hear him. What Derek hated was he sounded genuinely concerned, like he’d behead anyone who’d make Stiles cry. 

“Nothing. I just…they shouldn’t have done that,” 

Derek sighed. Stiles had started to walk further away from the house. 

“I’ll…I’ll go to you,” Stiles said suddenly, fishing his keys from his pocket and not bothering to go back to the house to retrieve his jacket. 

“What? You said Fridays are off limits,” Ethan sounded shocked. “Stiles, it’s fine. What I have to say can wait. You said Fridays are important to you—” 

“Well they are,” Stiles sniffled again, breaking into dash towards his Jeep. “I don’t think I’m needed here anyways,” 

Derek’s eyes widened. He bolted down the stairs and out the door, but Stiles was already too far for them (every other wolf was outside, watching Stiles drive away) to run after. Unable to do anything, Derek faced his betas, who were joined by the humans a moment later. He sent a glare to Lydia before going back in the house. 

: : :

Stiles came back after a few hours, though, and as soon as he went through the front door, Lydia threw his arms around him. “I’m going to fucking castrate you if you walk out on us like that ever again,” 

He was taken aback, obviously, but hugged Lydia back. “Sorry…I just…got upset--” 

“I know, I’m the one who’s supposed to apologize, idiot,” said Lydia as she let go. She looked sincerely apologetic. Stiles wouldn’t be able to resist any of them when they looked like that. “It wasn’t a nice thing to do, and you’re going to introduce us to Ethan on your own terms. I’m sorry,” 

Stiles nodded. “I forgive you,” he smiled at her, and gave her a hug again. Everybody was behind her, looking at Stiles expectantly, all at the same places they were in when he left. He let go of Lydia and went back to his spot on the sofa. “About meeting Ethan,” he started, “I know it’s been a while, and that I should have introduced him to you earlier, but I…” 

“You don’t have to have an excuse, you know,” said Scott, “I was an ass the first time I smelled him on you, so I guess you had the right to keep him from us,” 

Stiles reddened at that. “Thanks, Scott,” he nodded lightly for no reason, and continued. “He told me to invite to his birthday on Sunday. All of you. Just a barbecue by the pool. There aren’t going to be a lot of people, just you and his siblings. He said if you guys had trouble with transportation he’d send a van over to come get us,” 

“We’ll go!” Erica, Lydia and Allison chorused, looking like girls who’d just seen a cute romantic comedy. “What?” again they chorused at their unimpressed boyfriends. 

“But it’s okay,” said Stiles a little too quickly, almost sounding defensive. “If you don’t want to go. I understand. Not part of the pack and all that,” he stood up and moved to leave. “So I’ll just. Go home now. Dad’s home,” 

“Stiles.” said Derek from his spot on his chair, his arms crossed. “Your dad has the night shift tonight. He just left. Sit.” And Stiles sat back down. “We’re going.” 

Stiles’ eyes widened. He didn’t really think Derek would agree. “Okay,” he nodded, “I’ll go tell him now so he can get ready.” He got up and went outside, to that same spot he was at that afternoon when he talked to Ethan.

“Somebody better keep an eye on you,” said Lydia, looking directly at Derek. “Because I am so not going to do any mind erasing magic with Stiles and Allison isn’t going to do any nerve pinch knockouts if you can’t keep it together and as Stiles says, ‘wolf out,’” she did the air quotes. 

The betas quietly agree. “If only we had those things Luthor used on the sidekicks on that show Stiles is upset about,” said Erica, trying to remember the title of the show. “The cartoon that was cancelled? He used collars that didn't let them use their powers,” 

“Young Justice?” tried Scott, “Wait, you watched that?!” 

“No, I saw Stiles watching a few weeks ago. He was rewatching it because he was upset over the cancellation. Never seen someone so upset about a cartoon,” Erica didn’t sound judgemental, only she felt sorry for Stiles since he looked like he really liked the show. 

“Inhibitor collars,” answered Jackson, “They’re called inhibitor collars. And yes, they might come in handy if they actually existed,” Everybody, including Derek, looked at Jackson. “What? The TV was on, and the pilot was airing. I gave it a shot. And I was upset, too, you know. It wasn’t a kid’s show,” 

Lydia raised a brow at him. “Really, Jackson?” 

“Maybe I should watch it,” said Scott thoughtfully. “He did say that it dealt with more adult situations,” 

“By ‘adult’ he meant ‘should be handled by senior members of the League,’ not sidekicks,” said Jackson, leaning back onto the sofa. “Not that sidekicks can’t handle it,” 

“I remember something about ‘whelmed,’” said Erica, “And ‘aster.’ And Superboy is super hot, and Jesus Christ, that M’gann Martian girl--”

“Miss Martian,” Jackson interrupted, 

“--is such a bitch. And I only saw like thirty seconds of her,” 

Derek let them talk about Stiles’ show and didn’t listen into Stiles’ call any more like he’d planned as soon as Stiles said he’d call to tell Ethan. Jackson seemed really into it, and the others were kind enough to listen. 

“We’ll marathon it,” proposed Scott, “Tomorrow. With Stiles. Make sure you tape his mouth so he couldn’t spoil anything.” 

“What do you mean tape my mouth?” Stiles re-entered the living room, and sat back down on the sofa, frowning at Scott. “Ethan says he’ll have his older brother Evan pick us up,” 

“We wanted to tape your mouth so we can marathon Young Justice in peace,” replied Erica, grinning at him. “Turns out Jackson watched it, too,” 

Derek left the living room to make some coffee in the kitchen, and let them talk some more. It was the first time in months that Stiles had talked like the way he was fanboying over a cartoon show right now. Everybody else seemed into it, and agreed to watch with him. 

“YOU’RE WATCHING, TOO, DEREK!” Erica yelled from the living room. 

Derek sighed. He was living with children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I'm channeling my dislike of M'gann and my feels for the show's cancellation. Fuck you, Cartoon Network and WB.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short because it's 2am and I'm tired as fuck. Click on the song lyrics for the the song.

“Stiles!” Evan, Ethan’s brother older by three years, yelled when he saw a black Camaro stop in front of the house. “I think the last of your friends is here!”

“Coming!” said Stiles, leaving Scott and the others to the company of his boyfriend’s family.

Lydia, Erica and Allison were talking with Ethan’s sister Elizabeth, sitting on the edge of the pool with their feet in the water. Scott, Boyd, Jackson and Isaac were with Ethan’s brother, Eric, while Evan was inside getting some more beers for the cooler.

“Hi, Derek!” Stiles smiled, letting Derek in the house. “Ethan’s outside with the barbeque. He can’t leave it until Evan’s gotten back with the beer cases. So we’ll just let your stuff up first,” he led Derek upstairs to one of the rooms.

“If we’re having a pool party, why are you fully clothed?” Derek asked, following Stiles through the hall, and into the room.

“Duh,” was all Stiles said as he opened the door. “So you can just leave your stuff wherever.”

Derek set his duffel bag down near the bed.

“Uh. Right. So. We’ll start on dinner whenever Ethan finishes the barbeque, and you can have as much beer as you want. Just, dunno, if you don’t want the others to have any just say so because all the guys have had a bottle or two already so…yeah we’ll wait for you downstairs, okay?”

“Yeah, sure,” replied Derek with a nod, and Stiles left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

Derek looked around and saw his pack’s belongings around the room. Stiles’ things weren’t in there. The room was obviously a spare. It didn’t smell like anyone particular. The bed was made, and the sheets and curtains were fresh from the Laundromat.

There was a desk where one of Lydia’s abnormally large shoulder bags was, next to an iPad that was on a speaker dock. He walked towards it and the screen showed the music player open with a song paused a few seconds in.

The album cover had a woman Derek had never heard of. The song playing was titled ‘Someday.’ Derek tapped play, then walked over to the window to watch everybody down by the pool.

There was some soft piano at first, then the woman started singing.

[ _Someday, you're gonna realize._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiA-AROjhvE)   
[ _One day, you'll see this through my eyes._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiA-AROjhvE)   
[ _By then, I won't even be there._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiA-AROjhvE)   
[ _I'll be happy somewhere._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiA-AROjhvE)   
[ _Even if I cared._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiA-AROjhvE)

Ethan was out of barbeque duty, which was passed on to his sister, Elizabeth, and suddenly there were water balloons. Evan gave everyone one. Stiles threw one at Scott. Scott ‘tried’ to dodge it, and it hit his face. Boyd and Jackson got one to their faces from their respective girls as well, and Isaac got one from Scott while Scott got another one from Allison.

“Get that away from the grill!” yelled Elizabeth.

That started a water balloon war, and it wasn’t long before everybody was running around trying to finish all the balloons that were prepared. Stiles laughed when he successfully threw Ethan one. Ethan laughed and jumped on Stiles, sending them both into the pool. That ended the war (that didn’t last very long) and there were still a lot of balloons left in the basket Evan brought in.  
  
[ _Well I've got news for you_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiA-AROjhvE)  
[ _I know that I'm not that strong,_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiA-AROjhvE)  
[ _But it won't take long, won't take long_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiA-AROjhvE)

“Oh my god, Ethan, you dick!” said Stiles when he and Ethan resurfaced. He splashed water towards him. “That hurt!” he mock whined, then broke into laughter with him as they pulled each other close.

“I can make it up to you later?” said Ethan, pressing their foreheads together.

“No cooties, Stiles!” said Scott. “CANON BALL!” Scott ran in and made a huge splash that sent waves back and forth in the pool.

“Yeah, Ethan!” chorused Evan and Eric. “No cooties!” both jumped in as well.

The rest of his pack went in the water but didn’t make a splash. Erica and Allison went in the water, but Lydia went to help Elizabeth with the food. Stiles got out of the pool and took some beers for everybody.

He threw the pack the cans, and opened and handed Ethan one. “Thanks, babe,”

[ _Cause, someday, someone's gonna love me,_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiA-AROjhvE)   
[ _The way I want you to need me._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiA-AROjhvE)   
[ _Someday, someone's gonna take your place._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiA-AROjhvE)   
[ _One day, I'll forget about you._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiA-AROjhvE)   
[ _You'll see, I won't even miss you._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiA-AROjhvE)   
[ _Someday, someday._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiA-AROjhvE)

Derek went over to the iPad and tapped pause.

“Derek, get down here!” he heard Stiles yell. “The barbeque’s almost done!”

Derek sighed and opened his bag to get his pair of board shorts. _  
_


End file.
